


climbing in through his window

by seijhoes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, just fluffy moments, spoilers for 402 ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seijhoes/pseuds/seijhoes
Summary: Kenma and Kuroo have a little thing that's stuck with them through childhood, all the way to adulthood(or, three instances where Kuroo Tetsuro has climbed in through Kenma's window, and each time Kenma loves him a little more)
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	climbing in through his window

**Author's Note:**

> okay, honestly, I wasn't super happy with this, it didn't feel really cohesive, but here we are anyways. I hope you readers enjoy it though, I liked the idea and concept I had, so hopefully you do too!

The first time Kuroo Tetsuro climbed in through Kozume Kenma’s window was a month after Kuroo had moved next door. 

After the initial shyness and awkwardness had ebbed away, Kenma had come to enjoy Kuroo’s presence, or at the very least, tolerated it. He played video games with him, and once Kuroo had gotten comfortable with him, he was quite talkative, which was just fine with Kenma, because he preferred listening over talking anyway.

He had learned a lot about Kuroo during his first month living next door to him; he lived with his dad and his grandfather, his favorite food was grilled salted mackerel pike, and he loved dogs. He used to have one, a black lab named Buddy, but he was an old pup so they had to ‘send him to a farm’ before they moved. Kenma, however, knew what that actually meant because someone at school told him so. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that, though.

Anyway, it was about two weeks Kuroo had moved next door that he discovered that there was a tree that sat between their houses, with long, sturdy branches that you could climb. Kenma had never tried, he’d never been much of an outdoor person after all, but sometimes he’d watch Kuroo climb them. Kenma would sit at the base of the tree while Kuroo sat on a branch above him, sometimes he’d hang upside down and let the blood rush to his head. Kuroo said with the utmost confidence that he bets he could climb this tree all the way up to Kenma’s window if he wanted to.

Kenma had just shrugged at that, after all he never expected him to do it.

That was one of the first instances where he learned never to underestimate Kuroo Tetsuro.

***

It was late one night, but Kenma was by no means asleep. He was curled up in a blanket in front of his television, the light from his video game being the only thing illuminating the room. He blinked away his dry eye, trying to ignore his exhaustion and swallow his yawns. Just one more battle, and then he’d be off to bed for sure.

Or, he would’ve been, if he hadn’t heard gentle knocking coming from his window. 

In hindsight, Kenma probably should have been more careful than he was, after all, it could’ve been some stranger that had climbed the tree. Then again, there had only been one person who had expressed interest in climbing the tree that reached his window.

He opened it to reveal Kuroo sitting on a branch, waving with a cheeky grin on his face. “I saw the light in your room and thought I’d come by.” He climbed in through the window and landed on his carpeted floor with a gentle thud.

Kenma closed the window, watching as he made himself at home. “You decided to come by at..” He paused, squinting at his clock, “2:30 in the morning?”

“Yeah! Couldn’t sleep.” Kuroo brushed it off, sitting down on the floor. “Whatcha playing?”

“Oh, Pokemon Stadium.” 

“Can I try?”

Kenma nodded and sat down, handing him the controller, curling back up in the blanket as he watched him play. It was silent, which was unlike Kuroo, but he didn’t press it.

(Later on, he’d be told that that day had been the anniversary of Kuroo’s mother’s death, which would explain why he hadn’t come to pester him at all. Kuroo would do this every year).

This would become a thing of theirs, though not limited only to sad times. Kuroo would make the journey from his window to Kenma’s every time he was bored, or if he just wanted to see Kenma. Kenma decided that he didn’t really mind.

***

“Kuro, you’re getting too tall to fit in through the window.”

“So? I can still fit.”

Kenma rolled his eyes as he watched his boyfriend climb in through his window. “You’re going to fall again one day.”

Kuroo gave him his signature cheshire cat grin as he walked over to his bed and flopped on it, opening his arms. “But it’d be so worth it.”

“You’re stupid, and have no concern for your wellbeing.” Despite this though, he went over and made himself comfortable in his boyfriend’s arms.

Kuroo laughed, his arms tightening around him. “I guess it’s a good thing I’m heading off to school tomorrow yeah?”

Kenma tensed at that, and buried his face further into Kuroo’s hoodie. “I guess.” 

He felt Kuroo’s hands start rubbing his back in slow, comforting circles, and heard him let out a deep sigh. “I know, kitten, I know.. I’m going to miss you so much, but you’ll be fine, we both will be.”

“I know.”

“So, please don’t be sad, okay?” He chuckled. “I’ll be back before you know it, plus I’m gonna call you and text you everyday, you’ll get sick of me.”

“I’m already sick of you.” He hummed, bunching his hoodie in his fists.

Kuroo snorted, “Yeah, right, okay, whatever you say Ken.”

Kenma nodded, pressing his lips to his neck gently. “Mhm, absolutely sick of you.”

“I love you kitten.”

“I love you too, Kuro.” He sighed, closing his eyes. “When do you have to go?”

He felt Kuroo shift to look at his digital alarm clock. “I’m leaving early, around eight.”

“..do you want to play Mario Kart for a little while?”

Kuroo chuckled, “I’d love to, but I’m kicking your ass this time.”

Kenma snorted and rolled off of him, going to sit on the floor in front of the tv. “Whatever will help you sleep at night.”

“Hey! I’ve been brushing up on my skills, you’re just mean.”

“Also being honest, the only game you’re good at is Mario Party.”

“Very true, but you get very upset when we play Mario Party because that’s the only game you suck at.” He snickered, grabbing the controller.

Kenma scowled as he grabbed his own controller. “Just for that, I’m going to win even more.”

“Is that a challenge Ken?”

“You bet your ass it is.”

***

Those times seemed like they were forever ago, compared to where they were now, at twenty three and twenty four years old. Kuroo worked for the JVA, and Kenma, well, he had a myriad of jobs under his belt; he went to university, a pro-gamer, was a Youtuber, traded stocks, and was the CEO of the Bouncing Ball Corp. He was a very busy man for only twenty three, some called him the youngest entrepreneur in all of Japan, but he found that to be a bit of a stretch (you wouldn’t find him trying to correct anyone if they said it though).

He also lived with Kuroo, and worked closely with him when it came to business. Kuroo had said that they worked so well as romantic partners, why not also try to be business partners? Kenma had no real reason to say no, and here they were. He was getting a little tired of Kuroo introducing him as the world famous Kodzuken to prospective clients though, but his lover had merely said that it was just because he was so proud of him, he had to share it with anyone they came into contact with. Annoying, but also endearing.

Though, tonight, they didn’t have any meetings or events to attend, and Kenma had finished uploading his videos for the day, so now he was laying on the couch, absentmindedly petting their cat, Peach, and waiting for Kuroo to get home.

Then he heard a tapping on the window, a sound that made him sit up quickly (much to the dismay of Peach, who meowed at him indignantly as she slunk off), and his heart began to pound. Was he about to get robbed or something?

He heard it again a few moments later, and, grabbing the object nearest to him (a volleyball magazine), he approached the window and prepared to whack whatever intruder was trying to get inside. It was dark outside, and he couldn’t see if anyone (or anything) was outside. Then a very familiar, annoying face pressed up against the glass.

Kenma rolled his eyes as he opened the window, coming face to face with his boyfriend. “You’re a moron.”

Kuroo grinned, leaning forward and kissing the tip of his nose. “Wanted to try a different point of entry today, weren’t you reminded of old times?”

“No, actually I was about to attack you.”

“With a volleyball magazine? Oh no, I’m so scared.” He snickered and went to the front door, opening it and walking in. “Miss me?”

“Not at all actually.” Kenma chuckled, tossing the magazine down onto the coffee table as he walked back towards the couch. He let out a small yelp as Kuroo wrapped his arms around him from behind, enveloping him in a hug.

“Too bad, because I missed you.” Kuroo hummed, kissing the side of his head. “You should’ve come to the game, it was really cool.”

“Mm, I watched it online, it was pretty good.”

“Yeaaaah but it’s not the same as watching in person, you don’t get the same feeling.” He chuckled, resting his chin on top of his head. 

Kenma hummed thoughtfully. “I suppose, but then I wouldn’t have had the time to get you your gift.”

This caused Kuroo to pull away from him so he could look at him, his eyes slightly wide. “My gift?”

“It is your birthday isn’t it?”

Kuroo beamed, smothering his face in kisses. “Kenma! You’re so sweet!”

Kenma blushed, pushing his chest away. “Shut up, let go of me so I can go get it.”

“Yes sir!”

He sighed and walked off to their bedroom, going to his nightstand and grabbing the small box and walking back out to the living room. “Here.”

Kuroo visibly faltered, holding the box in his hands. “Ken..?”

“It’s not a proposal… even if it was, I would’ve been at least a little more proper about it.” He chuckled softly. “No, just look at it.”

Kuroo snorted, blinking back the unshed tears in his eyes as he opened the box. In it, sat a silver locket, and when he opened it there was a picture of he and Kenma sitting on the inside. A recent one, the two of them had an event to go to and Kuroo had wanted to get a picture of the two of them together before they left for it. They looked good, really good.

“I thought you’d like it, and you can carry it around with you all the time..” Kenma shrugged, his cheek tinged pink, letting out a soft gasp when Kuroo embraced him. 

“I-I love it Ken, so so much.. Thank you, thank you thank you.” Kenma heard him sniffle, and he could almost guarantee that he was crying. “I love you so much.”

After a moment, Kenma hugged him back, wrapping his arms around him tightly.

“I love you too, Tetsuro.”


End file.
